Field
The present disclosure relates generally to multicomponent optical devices having a space within the device.
Discussion of the Related Art
The development of various miniaturized optical components and the ability to manufacture increasingly sophisticated optical features has driven a growing interest in adapting an expanding array of optical features and other types of technological products to lenses that can be worn on the surface of an eye. Adaptation of various optical features and other technologies to a wearable lens can produce optical devices having thicker lenses than can be accommodated while providing adequate oxygen supply to corneal tissue based on the gas exchange capacity of conventional gas-permeable optical materials and lens designs. Likewise, a variety of optical components may not comprise or be compatible with optical materials having the necessary properties of gas permeability to ensure adequate oxygen transmission to the cornea when placed on an eye.
There is thus a need in the art for optical devices that can modularly incorporate various optical components or features of interest while adequately providing for oxygenation of the corneal cells.